Love? Is It Really Love At First Site?
by I.Put.My.Arms.Around.You.And.I'm.alive
Summary: Chapter 4 is out! This chapter is about accidents. It is a drama tragic in this chapter. It will be sad, but than gets happy again. Jsut read and review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Love? Is It Really Love At First Site**

**A/N; I am so sorry for the long update! I forgot about this story, I was more focusing on "Life Still Goes On." The next chapter will be out in about a months sorry guys.**

**abster00: Thank YOU SO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME!**

**

* * *

**It has been a month since they slept over at the Kinkirk's. Their life is good, going slowly. 

Now, it begins. The Thursday of their lives. It isn't a good day out. The roads pour with rain there is a lot of accidents today, there is thunder and lightning out you can hear police outside watching the traffic from their cars. Today will be a tragic day for the Camden's and Kinkirk's.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the rain still poured down heavy, even more heavy then before. The lights were out, it was dark. The school got delayed and all the students got let out to go home early. Kevin's dad was at work and Eric Camden is driving home. He was on the road driving he looked up and saw a bright light, it started racing down the road the car swerved and hit into Eric Camden. All we see is the car dent and smoke coming out of the engine. Kevin's dad Christopher Kinkirk was at work. The big house on Fuller Avenue, it went up in flames the fire was roaring so loud it was out of control Chris, Paul and three other firefighters were in the house Chris collapsed. Paul and Mike grabbed him and pulled him out. They then went and grabbed an oxygen mask for him. Dan, he went and called 911 for back up. Ten minutes later the fire started to relax. A man was driving down the road where Eric Camden was, he spotted him and called an ambulance for them to come get Eric before anything happens.

* * *

The ambulance went to Eric they smashed open the door, took off his seat belt and rushed him to the ambulance. They grabbed the oxygen mask and rushed it on him, as fast as they can. They saw his wallet and called his house.

* * *

"Hello?" Annie Camden asked into the phone. 

"Hi is this Mrs. Camden, I am calling about Eric Camden." The women asked sweetly.

"Yes, how may I help you." Annie asked shaking her hands nervously at the phone.

"Your husband was involved in a car accident. He is in critical condition, but he might slip into a coma. He has a lot of bruises and cuts, that are miner, but the man is in a serious condition." The women told her.

"Tha..thank you. Will I be able to see him?" Annie asked the women almost bursting into tears.

"Yes, you can, but only one person at a time since he is in critical care." The women stated.

"Than you, good bye." Annie stated nervously and hung up the phone and started to break down into tears.

"God why, why did you have to do this, to me, to my family. Please, PLEASE MAKE SURE MY HUSBAND IS AL RIGHT! I cannot live without him, he is the one and my children to make me live for tomorrow. Please God, watch out for my husband and children, don't forget the Kinkirk's! PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR THEM ALL!" Annie sobbed looking up and the ceiling with a tear stain face, she was so pale.

* * *

Karen Kinkirk got her phone call, she was about to break down. Christopher however was not in critical condition like Eric, he was fine for now anyway.

* * *

The Kinkirks and Camdens were pulling out of the driveway to go to the Glen Oak Hospital where their fathers and husbands were. They were all sad. They drove slowly, the roads were still flooded with water. The weather was bad, the wind roared so fearfully like never before in their lives had they seen. It was worse than a hurricane or an earthquake. The water from the ocean poured on the sand and over the beach houses. 

Annie, Karen and their kids followed them into the lobby of the hospital. Lucy was hugging onto Kevin for dear so life. While Their mom's go and find out information.

* * *

"Kevin, what if my dad.." Lucy started, Kevin cut her off. 

"Lucy, think positive. Nothing will happen to your dad just believe in yourself and have a little faith in yourself. I know you do so try to have some. We all know you do, so try and be positive, if you have hope and pray to God, your dad will be okay, so will mine. Just think and be relaxed about it because I know and you know nothing will happen to your father or mine honey." Kevin told her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks, Kevvy. I love you and I know you do too. I am scared Kevin, I am scared. I wish this day would have never happened. This is the worst, I mean worst day of my entire life. If my dad dies or something happens to him I do not think I will have faith in God, I will loose it just if something happens to my dad." Lucy stated.

"I know Luc, I know." Kevin said trying to confront her.

* * *

Annie Camden walked into the room of her husband. She was about to cry, he was lying there hopelessly. Not moving a muscle. His bones were still. All you heard was the noises of the heart machine keeping track of it. Karen went in and saw her husband wide awake. She was happy he was okay he was going to go home tomorrow, but had to take two weeks off of work. 

"Mom, how is dad?" Lucy asked her Mom.

"Not so good, he isn't up, he won't move, I am so afraid I will loose my husband from over 22 years.

"Mom, don't give up now, we still have time. He will live, I know he will he is a strong man. I know my father, God will never let him go, he's a minister. My dad helps a lot of men and women, who need jobs, homes, food, people who abuse their children and so much more I can say. My father who is the minister of the Glen Oak Community church is a mighty man, a man who can live through anything. The only time he will die is when God says its time too no soon no later." Lucy announced tying to cheer up her mother.

"Lucy that was pretty good advise, thank you." Annie told her and hugged her.

* * *

As the week went on Eric was still in the hospital no sign of recovering. The Camden's were starting to loose hope now. The Kinkirk's were okay, still very sad for the Camden family.

* * *

Lucy was in the room where her father lies there, she started to talk. 

"Dad, please live, for me for Mom for the whole family. We need you I need you. I love you dad nothing will ever change that. I want you home where I know your safe and your all right. I cannot live until I know your safe and you are alive. Dad, please wake up!" Lucy sobbed.

Eric Camden started to wake up, his hands moved, his eyes opened.

"DAD, YOUR AWAKE, DADDY!" Lucy yelled.

Annie heard Lucy from the waiting room, Annie ran into the room as fast as she can.

"Eric, your up at last. I missed you! NEVER SCARE ME AGAIN! Lucy get a nurse!" Annie yelled in excitement

Lucy got a nurse and they both walked in.

"Well, looks like her recovered. I think he will be able to go home sometime this week. Lets get his doctor here and get him looked at." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Annie said.

* * *

"Lucy ran into the waiting room and kissed Kevin passional on the lips. 

"What was that for?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Dad is alive, he's up he's up!" Lucy squealed and kissed him again.

"I knew he would, see you should never give hope up." Kevin said.

"I know I love you." Lucy said.

* * *

The week went on, everything went back to normal, school was the same, life was the same, everything everyone was all right. Until, the phone rings today. 

"Hello?" Annie asked into the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Camden. I am from Phoenix Arizona. I am here to confirm you about your father."

**

* * *

To be Continued. **

**A/N: What will happen. How is Annie's reaction? Annie's dad all right? Lets all check it out next. Please R&R.**

**Chapter five coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for all the reviews!_**

****

**Love? Is It Really Love At First Site?**

It was the next day after Lucy and Kevin had met each other. Kevin is falling in love with her. Today Kevin is going over to Lucy's house and is going to bring his brother to met her. They had the evening planed by going out to dinner and maybe seeing a movie. Eric was getting ready to go to work that day like every other morning he got up brush his teeth and did his hair and went to take a shower while his wife cooks breakfast. Today was a collection day where he is going to be collection money for the homeless. Eric is going to bring his daughter Ruthie along with him since, Annie thinks they don't do a lot together and they should. Ruthie thinks since after the twins were born her mom doesn't like her since she never gives her any attention, but that all changed she just learned that they are babies and they need some special attention. Matt is going to go out with his girlfriend Heather he is having an on and off relationship with her they aren't going steady yet. Mary is with Wilson as of right now until she meets Kevin's brother which she thinks is really cute. It was 10 o'clock and everyone was walking down the stairs in their pajamas besides their dad Eric who was the only one who had to leave early that day. They went down stair to eat their breakfast and then they were going to go back upstairs to get ready. 

"So Ruthie do you want to get going?" Eric asked  
"Yeah, Lets go" Ruthie said  
"Bye Annie, Bye kids" Eric said while walking out the door  
"Bye" The kids and Annie yelled

It was now around noon time and Kevin and Ben were walking to the Camden's house. Kevin and Ben live right next door to the Camden's so they weren't in a rush besides Kevin. He was only he in a rush because he can't wait to see Lucy. So he walked up the stairs with Ben and rang the door bell.

"Mom I got it" Lucy and Mary yelled  
"Hi, Kevin. Whose this?" Lucy asked  
"This is my brother Ben" Kevin said  
"Hi Ben, I'm Lucy" Lucy told him  
"I know, Kevin told me" Ben answered  
"Okay would you like to come in?" Mary asked  
_Kevin and Ben started to walked into the living room. Ben was thinking how cute Lucy's sister is.  
_"We'll be right back" Lucy said  
"Okay" Ben said  
"Kevin she is so cute" Ben whispered to Kevin  
"Who Lucy, Yeah I know she is" Kevin said  
"No not her, I mean her sister, what's her name?" Ben asked  
"Oh Mary" Kevin said  
"Yeah if that is her name than yeah" Ben said

Wilson is coming over tonight to see Mary. He has to tell her that he is moving away to New York and he doesn't think the long distance relationship will work out between them.

"Mary can we talk?" Wilson asked  
"Sure" Mary said  
"I am moving to New York" Wilson said  
'What? Why?" Mary said  
"For college I need to go to college and I got accepted to go there" Wilson said  
"So what do we do now. Long distance relationships never work, well that's what I heard" Mary said  
"I think It is best for us the break up" Wilson said  
"Oh" Mary said  
"I'm sorry Mary, Maybe one day we will be back together" Wilson said and walked out

_Mary was in her room singing a song Undiscovered. She was so sad she couldn't help but cry she loved him and now he wanted to break up. He should have told me he wanted to go to that college and go away to New York. We were together and I was his girlfriend he should tell his girlfriend this stuff before and not just telling them at the last second. Mary thought_

"So how's Mary?" Kevin asked  
"Not that great she really loved him and now they aren't dating she is really sad. Who wouldn't?" Lucy asked  
"I don't know. Lucy I think I love you" Kevin said  
"Really, I think I love you too." Lucy said  
_Kevin wants to tell Lucy about his other girlfriend Mindy when they thought she was pregnant, but he doesn't want Lucy to leave him he loves her._

"Lucy I think I should tell you something" Kevin said  
"Okay sure" Lucy said  
"Do you believe in sex before marriage?" Kevin asked  
"I'm not sure I never thought about it why?" Lucy asked  
"I'll tell you if you promise you will still love me?" Kevin asked  
"Yes I will still love you even if you did have sex I don't really care" Lucy said  
"Well, before I moved here I had a girlfriend Mindy right" Kevin said  
"Okay go on" Lucy said  
"I thought I loved her. Then I realized I didn't and one day she came to me and said she was pregnant, but she wasn't. My mom made us get married earlier this year and we got divorced" Kevin said  
"Wow" Lucy said  
"So you still love me even though I had sex?" Kevin asked  
"Yeah, I understand things happen" Lucy said  
"Okay good" Kevin said

_Kevin and Lucy were walking around the promenade and was going into the movie theater. They saw Ben and Mary waiting on line_.  
"Mary?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah?" Mary asked  
"I thought you were lonely and depressed?" Lucy asked  
"Yeah I am, but since Wilson wanted to break up he never really loved me than" Mary said  
"Okay" Lucy said  
"So what movie are you seeing?" Ben asked  
"Were not sure" Kevin said

_Kevin and Lucy deiced to go to Kevin's house and watch a movie instead. It was around 10:30 that night when Lucy deiced that she should be going home._  
"Kevin I think I should go home" Lucy said  
"Okay I'll walk you home" Kevin said and gave her a kiss  
'I had fun" Kevin said  
"I did too" Lucy said  
"Goodnight" Kevin said and gave her another kiss  
Before Lucy went inside Mary and Ben started walking up the driveway  
"Hey" Mary said  
"Hey why are we so cheerful?" Lucy asked  
"No reason why?" Mary asked  
"Just asking" Lucy said  
"Night" Mary and Lucy said  
"Night" The Kinkirks said

**Kevin and Ben started to walk to their house when Kevin stopped him before he entered the house. Ben was thinking what is he doing "Hello Let me go in" Kevin was asking him why are they so happy. Ben was like fine I'll tell you if you let me in. Kevin nodded and said Mary and I are going out. Kevin looked at Ben weird because Mary just broke up with him. Ben asked if Kevin told Lucy about the Mindy Issue and Kevin said yes and Lucy didn't care. Lucy looked shocked when she heard that but you know right?**

**At the Camdens in Lucy and Mary's room Lucy was telling Mary about what Kevin told her. Mary was in real shock she didn't know that. Mary was now thinking what if her sister may get pregnant since she now knows Kevin had done more than kissing. She just wants to look out for Lucy. She knows mom will flip if she finds out. Mary was telling Lucy that Ben and herself are going out and she is happy she loved Wilson but she doesn't think he loved her now that she thinks about it.**

**Kevin's POV**

_Kevin was thinking he was so happy that Lucy wasn't mad about what he told her and wouldn't love him anymore. He was so glad because he really loves Lucy and glad she took it well. He didn't want to keep any secrets from her. Kevin loves Lucy and he already knows that she is the one he would like to spend the rest of his life yet, but never got the chance to tell him this yet. Kevin is going to tell her one day, but not today. He wants to tell her where people are listening and where he can tell her where it is just them together alone._

**Lucy's POV**

_Lucy was thinking about what Kevin told her. She was right she didn't care what he done or have did in his past because all she cares is about having him in her life is all she cares about. She loves Kevin she wants to be with Kevin and she already know she wants to marry him already, but she never told Kevin that. She doesn't know what he will think if he knew she wanted to marry him already. Lucy also hopes that Kevin would want to marry her because she wants to marry him_.

**Wilson's POV**

_I am so sorry I did that to Mary. I love her, but how are we going to be together if I am moving to New York unless I ask her to marry me. I just want to have the best for her please will you re-give me?_

**Ben's POV**

_I am very thankful that I had the chance to meet Mary. She is a wonderful and caring person and she never get her heart broken. I hate to see it when I see people with broken hearts. I'm a sensitive guy with a big heart. I think I love Mary well since I saw her she was beautiful. Now I see her she is a wonderful person who is willing to be caring and will not want her heart broken like what Wilson did to her._

**Mary's POV**

_I am glad I met Ben he is a wonderful guy. The most nicest guy I have ever met in my whole entire life. I love him I think he is a great person and I am glad Kevin brought him over._

* * *

**A/N Please read and Review**

_Chapter 3 coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love? IS It Really Love At First Site? **

_Kevin and Lucy had been dating for about a month now. They are in love, Lucy doesn't care about what Kevin had done in the past all she cares is that she loves him. Wilson moved to New York with Billy. Mary and Ben are still dating. Wilson misses Mary, but knows it was the right thing to do. He had to let go. He wanted the best for her. He didn't want to hurt her, but knows he already did._

That night Lucy and Kevin and Also Ben and Mary are going out to dinner that night at a restaurant. Kevin and Ben thought it would be a good idea to double date. Kevin knows he is very much in love with Lucy and can't help the feeling of loving someone that much. Ben and Mary are just happy dating as of right now. They just like going out and seeing each other. Kevin knows, he wants to marry Lucy. Annie and Eric are still married and happy than ever.

It was morning in the Camden Household. It is a nice morning is April, also a Saturday. Everyone was sleeping in late, besides Eric. He had work that day. Annie and her 7 kids were sleeping since they never really get to sleep, besides on the weekends. Today was the night Lucy, Kevin, Ben and Mary are going out on a double date. They are all very excited to be going. Annie let them because she trust her kids and knows they will never do anything stupid to her children.

It was around 10:30 when all the kids started to wake up. Lucy and Mary were going to go to the Pool Hall to get something to eat. They wanted to do something together that morning. Kevin and Ben were still in bed sleeping that morning. Lucy and Mary were in there room getting dressed Mary put on, A Blue Tank top with white pants. Lucy was wearing, Pink pants with a white shirt. Lucy and Mary went downstairs to tell their parents they are going out now and will be back later. Kevin and Ben were now up and was hungry but there was nothing to eat. So they took the car to go to the Dairy Shack. While there way there, they saw Mary and Lucy walking.

"Hey there, Stranger." Kevin teased Lucy  
"Hey. Kevin. What you doing here?" Lucy asked  
"Just getting something to eat, you?" Kevin asked  
"Same thing." Lucy said  
"No food in the house?"Kevin asked  
"No, We just wanted to get something to eat instead." Lucy said  
"So where are you going?" Kevin asked  
"I am going to the pool, Hall, How about you?" Lucy asked  
"I was going to the Dairy shack why don't I go to the Pool Hall now." Kevin said

_Lucy, Kevin, Mary and Ben were walking into the pool Hall. All 4 of them went to take a seat, but before Lucy could sit down Kevin kissed her. When they didn't know it a man keep staring at Lucy and Mary. The man started to walk to their table._  
"Hi Lucy." A man said  
"Hi." Lucy said  
"Remember me? Jordan Johnson." Jordan said  
"Oh it's you. What do you want?" Lucy asked politely  
"Wanted to go out with you." Jordan said  
"No, I don't think so." Lucy said  
"Why not?" Jordan asked  
"I already have a boyfriend." Lucy said  
"Who?" Jordan asked  
"Kevin. The one sitting next to me." Lucy said  
"I can be a better boyfriend than him." Jordan said  
"Well, that's nice to know, but I love Kevin." Lucy said  
"What ever go shoot yourself." Jordan Said  
"I beg your pardon what did you say?" Lucy asked  
"Nothing." Jordan said  
"Yeah sure, say anything you would like." Lucy said

_Lucy and Mary and also Kevin and Ben started to ride home in their car. Kevin was glad when Jordan came over that Lucy said she Loves Him. He only likes that because he loves her too. He can't wait till tonight. He always can't. Kevin loves to spend time with Lucy and nothing will ever going to change that. Kevin, Ben, Mary and Lucy were going to this restaurant. It was a nice restaurant Ben and Kevin thought Lucy and Mary would like_.

_As the evening came, Lucy and Mary were starting to get ready for their date. Lucy got a nice light blue silk skirt with a 2 white flowers on it, on the top right and one on the bottom left. Lucy had a nice white shirt with some pink on her shirt. Her shirt said sweet. Mary got a Jean Skirt on with a pink shirt_.

It was 7:30 and Kevin and Ben arrived at the camden house. Annie let them in and they took a seat in the living room. Annie went up stairs to get her kids, Lucy and Mary. When Annie reached there room, Annie walked in and saw Mary and Lucy. She thought they looked beautiful. Annie, Lucy and Mary started to walk down the stairs to the living room where Kevin and Ben are waiting for them.

_When Kevin sees Lucy he thinks she looks really hot in that out fit she is wearing. Ben saw Mary and thought she looked beautiful._

They all got up and started to leave the house. Annie said they should be back by 11:00, Since it is a weekend. All 4 of them started to walk to Kevin's car. They started to drive to the restaurant. Kevin had found a place to park when they arrived at the restaurant. Kevin and Lucy walked in and so did Ben and Mary. Lucy thought it was a really nice place.

Lucy, Kevin, Ben and Mary all went in and went and took their seats. Kevin sat next to Lucy at the table. Mary and Lucy ordered a type of pasta and Ben and Kevin ordered steak.

_As they left the restaurant it was only 9:30 so they went to Kevin's house to watch a movie. While Kevin,Ben,Mary and Lucy were watching the movie they fell asleep. When the woke up it was 11:45_

"Lucy wake up. Oh my goad mom is going to have a fit!" Mary yelled  
"What!" Screamed Lucy  
"Look at the time." Mary said  
"We are over 40 minutes late. Were in so much trouble." Lucy said  
"NO kidding." Mary said  
"Let's leave a note and lets run." Lucy said  
"Okay good idea." Mary said

_Lucy and Kevin started to walk though the front door, but their parents caught them._

"Lucy, Mary where have you been?" Annie asked  
"I was at Kevin's and So was Mary. You see we were watching a movie and we fell asleep." Lucy said  
"Okay." Eric said  
"Good night." Lucy and Mary said and ran up the stairs

"Eric should we believe them?" Annie said  
"I don't know. I don't think our kids will lie now do you?" Eric asked  
"I don't know." Annie said

Kevin and Ben woke up a little while later to see that Lucy and Mary were gone. They saw a note on the table.

_The note said,_

_Dear Ben And Kevin:  
Hi Kevin, Ben, We left. It was pretty late already, past my curfew my mom said. We fell asleep watching the movie if you remember. It was 11:45 when we woke up and saw the clock. We didn't want to wake you. we'll see you the next time we can.  
Bye, Kevin I love you. Bye, Ben I love you too. XoxoXo. Mary and Lucy._

Kevin and Ben read the note and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please read and Review.**

_Chapter 4 coming soon._


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for not updating. I will update this story within this week. I was so absurd to do that, I just forgot! I will promise you I will be dedicated and comprehensive to tell you I will update this, this week. Sorry for the delay.

Thank-You and Yours Truly,

Michelle.

**_Next chapter coming soon_**!


	5. Chapter 4 Part l

**Love? Is It Really Love At First Site?**

**A/N; I am so sorry for the long update! I forgot about this story, I was more focusing on Life Still Goes On. The next chapter will be out in about a months sorry guys.  
**

**abster00: Thank YOU SO MUCH FOR REMINDING ME! **

* * *

It has been a month since they slept over at the Kinkirk's. Their life is good, going slowly. 

Now, it begins. The Thursday of their lives. It isn't a good day out. The roads pour with rain there is a lot of accidents today, there is thunder and lightning out you can hear police outside watching the traffic from their cars. Today will be a tragic day for the Camden's and Kinkirk's.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the rain still poured down heavy, even more heavy then before. The lights were out, it was dark. The school got delayed and all the students got let out to go home early. Kevin's dad was at work and Eric Camden is driving home. He was on the road driving he looked up and saw a bright light it started racing down the road the car swerved and hit into Eric Camden. All we see is the car dent and smoke coming out of the engine. Kevin's dad Christopher Kinkirk was at work. The big house on Fuller Avenue, it went up in flames the fire was roaring so loud it was out of control Chris, Paul and three other firefighters were in the house Chris collapsed. Paul and Mike grabbed him and pulled him out, they then went and grabbed an oxygen mask for him. Dan, he went and called 911 for back up. Ten minutes later the fire started to relax. A man was driving down the road where Eric Camden was, he spotted him and called an ambulance for them to come get Eric before anything happens.

* * *

The ambulance went to Eric they smashed open the door, took off his seat belt and rushed him to the ambulance. They grabbed the oxygen mask and rushed it on him. They saw his wallet and called his house.

* * *

"Hello?" Annie Camden asked into the phone. 

"Hi is this Mrs. Camden, I am calling about Eric Camden." The women asked sweetly.

"Yes, how may I help you." Annie asked shaking her hands nervously at the phone.

"Your husband was involved in a car accident. He is in critical condition, but he might slip into a coma. He has a lot of bruises and cuts, that are miner, but the man is in a serious condition." The women told her.

"Tha..thank you. Will I be able to see him?" Annie asked the women almost bursting into tears.  
"Yes, you can, but only one person at a time since he is in critical care." The women stated.

"Thank you, good bye." Annie stated nervously and hung up the phone and started to break down into tears.

"God why, why did you have to do this, to me, to my family. Please, PLEASE MAKE SURE MY HUSBAND IS all right! I cannot live without him, he is the one and my children to make me live for tomorrow. Please God, watch out for my husband and children, don't forget the Kinkirk's! PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR THEM ALL!" Annie sobbed looking up and the ceiling with a tear stain face, she was so pale.

* * *

Karen Kinkirk got her phone call, she was about to break down. Christopher however was not in critical condition like Eric, he was fine for now anyway.

* * *

The Kinkirk's and Camden's were pulling out of the driveway to go to the Glen Oak Hospital where their fathers and husbands were. They were all sad. They drove slowly, the roads were still flooded with water. The weather was bad, the wind roared so fearfully fully like never before in their lives had they seen. It was worse than a hurricane or an earthquake. The water from the ocean poured on the sand and over the beach houses. 

Annie, Karen and their kids followed them into the lobby of the hospital. Lucy was hugging onto Kevin for dear so life. While Their mom's go and find out information.

* * *

"Kevin, what if my dad.." Lucy started, Kevin cut her off. 

"Lucy, think positive. Nothing will happen to your dad just believe in yourself and have a little faith in yourself. I know you do so try to have some. We all know you do, so try and be positive, if you have hope and pray to God, your dad will be okay, so will mine. Just think and be relaxed about it because I know and you know nothing will happen to your father or mine honey." Kevin told her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Thanks, Kevvy. I love you and I know you do too. I am scared Kevin, I am scared. I wish this day would have never happened. This is the worst, I mean worst day of my entire life. If my dad dies or something happens to him I do not think I will have faith in God, I will loose it just if something happens to my dad." Lucy stated.

"I know Luce, I know." Kevin said trying to confront her.

* * *

Annie Camden walked into the room of her husband. She was about to cry, he was lying there hopelessly. Not moving a muscle. His bones were still. All you heard was the noises of the heart machine keeping track of it. Karen went in and saw her husband wide awake. She was happy he was okay he was going to go home tomorrow, but had to take two weeks off of work. 

"Mom, how is dad?" Lucy asked her Mom.

"Not so good, he isn't up, he won't move, I am so afraid I will loose my husband from over 22 years.

"Mom, don't give up now, we still have time. He will live, I know he will he is a strong man. I know my father, God will never let him go, he's a minister. My dad helps a lot of men and women, who need jobs, homes, food, people who abuse their children and so much more I can say. My father who is the minister of the Glen Oak Community church is a mighty man, a man who can live through anything. The only time he will die is when God says its time too no soon no later." Lucy announced tying to cheer up her mother.

"Lucy that was pretty good advise, thank you." Annie told her and hugged her.

* * *

As the week went on Eric was still in the hospital no sign of recovering. The Camden's were starting to loose hope now. The Kinkirk's were okay, still very sad for the Camden family.

* * *

Lucy was in the room where her father lies there, she started to talk. 

"Dad, please live, for me for Mom for the whole family. We need you I need you. I love you dad nothing will ever change that. I want you home where I know your safe and your all right. I cannot live until I know your safe and you are alive. Dad, please wake up!" Lucy sobbed.

Eric Camden started to wake up, his hands moved, his eyes opened.

"DAD, YOUR AWAKE, DADDY!" Lucy yelled.

Annie heard Lucy from the waiting room, Annie ran into the room as fast as she can.

"Eric, your up at last. I missed you! NEVER SCARE ME AGAIN! Lucy get a nurse!" Annie yelled in excitement.

* * *

Lucy got a nurse and they both walked in. 

"Well, looks like her recovered. I think he will be able to go home sometime this week. Lets get his doctor here and get him looked at." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Annie said.

* * *

"Lucy ran into the waiting room and kissed Kevin passional on the lips. 

"What was that for?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Dad is alive, he's up he's up!" Lucy squealed and kissed him again.

"I knew he would, see you should never give hope up." Kevin said.

"I know I love you." Lucy said.

* * *

The week went on, everything went back to normal, school was the same, life was the same, everything everyone was all right. Until, the phone rings today. 

"Hello?" Annie asked into the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Camden. I am from Phoenix Arizona. I am here to confirm you about your father."

* * *

**To be contuined.**

**A/N: What will happen. How is Annie's reaction? Annie's dad all right? Lets all check it out next. Please R&R.**

**Chapter five coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 4 Patrt ll Continued

**Love? Is It Really Love At First Site?**

**KarahBella: Thanks for your reviews.**

**To everyone who has reviewed all I have to say is " Thanks!"**

* * *

I know I said it would be out in a month, Well, today I didn't have volleyball practice like I usually have everyday. I decided to write, since I should have wrote more chapters.

The week went on, everything went back to normal, school was the same, life was the same, everything everyone was all right. Until, the phone rings today.

"Hello?" Annie asked into the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Camden. I am from Phoenix Arizona. I am here to confirm you about your father."

"Yes, what's wrong with my father, is he all right, please, please tell me he is all right!" Annie sobbed.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Camden his Alzheimer'swas at the last stage, you knew he had it, he was dying. I am sorry I have to tell you this, but your father passed away last night in his sleep. Your father was a good man, he will be missed!" The women stated.

"NO, please no. Not him, why, why him?" Annie sobbed  
Annie was crying uncontrollable on the kitchen table, she was breaking down, like you have never seen in her life. The kids and Eric then walked into the house. They were all looking at Annie wondering why she was crying like that because it looked like someone just hit her with a bombshell or something.

"Mom? Are you aright?" Lucy asked.

Annie didn't answer.

"Mom?" Lucy asked again.

"No, Lucy, nothing is al right. How can I be? Why, why now, why him. This is the worst day of my life. I cannot believe that this happened to him!" Annie screamed.

"Mom, what are you talking about, and who is him?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone sit down, sit down and take a seat I need to tell you. I need to tell you now." Annie said and started to cry.

Annie took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and had some flash backs from her father and herself when she was younger.

"Dad, I mean your grandfather has passed away last night." Annie started and started to sob uncontrollably.

"You mean, you mean he's DE-dead?" Ruthie questioned.  
"Yes, dear. That is what your mother means." Eric tried to explain to the young girl.

"Mom, I am so sorry about Grampa Charles. I am not trying to get you upset or anything but when is his funeral?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, I don't know, dear." Annie stated.

* * *

Kevin was over at the Camden's that night, not knowing what had happened that day. He knew something was up, by the way they ate, they talked and even by how they acted. Kevin knew his girlfriend, this is not how the "Lucy Camden" he dates acts, she was outgoing and funny. She was a person everyone can love, I mean everyone.

* * *

Kevin went and followed Lucy up into her room. Kevin started to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Hey, Baby what's wrong. I know there is something wrong, don't hide it. I know there is the way you are acting, you are barley even talking to me or to anyone or for that matter your family." Kevin started.

Lucy interrupted him. " I'll tell you what's wrong, you want to know what's wrong, I'll tell you! My grandfather is dead that's what, nothing that you or anyone else can change! Why, Kevin? why? Why did God have to do this to me, why now why today? I am so sad, can this day get any worse then it already is?" Lucy stated and questioned.

"Lucy, calm down. I know how you feel baby. It is al right to feel the way you are. You will never be the same, but you have to be strong. Stay strong you yourself and your family. If your strong they will be strong. Your heart may never forget about the past that someone dies or died in your family. Death is a hard situation to deal with, it can take months, years for it to feel better." Kevin tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks Kevin, its hard!" Lucy said and sobbed into his shirt.

* * *

The day of his Funeral 7-15-00. The ceremony begins.

Today will be a day Charles J. Jackson will be remembered, By friends, Family members and the community. This man was a great father and great human being. He shall never be forgotten thought his life and to this mighty day. No matter what, even if you people in here don't know much about him, I can tell you this, he was a wonderful father who taught his Child well, he was a father who knew how to have fun. He never gave up hope for himself or for his family and friends and nothing in the world will ever change that feeling that he has for people. He was loved, loved by many. Love from God, friends, daughter, wife and family members and everyone around him!

Everyone walked out of there like never before, with their heads raised high, in deed they were sad, crying their eyes out.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review for me, thanks! Sorry that it was so short everyone, I promise the next chapter will be somewhat long and better.  
Chapter five coming soon!**


End file.
